pendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Joey Ramone
| birth_place = Queens, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Manhattan, New York, U.S. | death_cause = Lymphoma | instrument = Vocals, drums, guitar | genre = Punk rock | occupation = Musician, singer-songwriter | years_active = 1964–2001 | label = Sire, Radioactive | associated_acts = Ramones, Sibling Rivalry, Sniper | website = joeyramone.com }} Jeffrey Ross Hyman (May 19, 1951 – April 15, 2001), known professionally as Joey Ramone, was an American musician and singer-songwriter, lead vocalist of the punk rock band the Ramones. Joey Ramone's image, voice, and tenure as frontman of the Ramones made him a countercultural icon. Early life Jeffrey Ross Hyman was born on May 19, 1951, in Queens, New York to a Jewish family. His parents were Charlotte (née Mandell) and Noel Hyman. The family lived in Forest Hills, Queens, New York where Hyman and his future Ramones bandmates attended Forest Hills High School. Though happy, Hyman was something of an outcast, diagnosed at 18 with obsessive–compulsive disorder. He grew up with his brother Mickey Leigh. His mother, Charlotte Lesher, divorced her first husband, Noel Hyman. She married a second time but was widowed by a car accident while she was on vacation. At birth, Joey was born with a parasitic twin, which was a malformed Siamese twin growing out of his back. The twin was incomplete and thus it was surgically removed. Hyman was a fan of the Beatles, the Who, David Bowie, and the Stooges among other bands, particularly oldies and the Phil Spector-produced "girl groups". His idol was Pete Townshend of the Who, with whom he shared a birthday. Hyman took up the drums at 13, and played them throughout his teen years before picking up an acoustic guitar at age 17. Sniper In 1972 Hyman joined the glam punk band Sniper. Sniper played at the Mercer Arts Center, Max's Kansas City and the Coventry, alongside the New York Dolls, Suicide, and Queen Elizabeth III. Hyman played with Sniper under the name Jeff Starship. Mickey Leigh: "I was shocked when the band came out. Joey was the lead singer and I couldn't believe how good he was. Because he'd been sitting in my house with my acoustic guitar, writing these songs like 'I Don't Care', fucking up my guitar, and suddenly he's this guy on stage who you can't take your eyes off of." Hyman continued playing with Sniper until early 1974, when he was replaced by Alan Turner. Ramones In 1974, Jeffrey Hyman co-founded the punk rock band the Ramones with friends John Cummings and Douglas Colvin. Colvin was already using the pseudonym "Dee Dee Ramone" and the others also adopted stage names using "Ramone" as their surname: Cummings became Johnny Ramone and Hyman became Joey Ramone. The name "Ramone" stems from Paul McCartney: he briefly used the stage name "Paul Ramon" during 1960/1961, when the Beatles, still an unknown five-piece band called the Silver Beetles, did a tour of Scotland and all took up pseudonyms; and again on a 1969 Steve Miller album where he played the drums on one song using that name. Joey initially served as the group's drummer while Dee Dee Ramone was the original vocalist. However, when Dee Dee's vocal cords proved unable to sustain the demands of consistent live performances, Ramones manager Thomas Erdelyi suggested Joey switch to vocals. After a series of unsuccessful auditions in search of a new drummer, Erdelyi took over on drums, assuming the name Tommy Ramone. The Ramones were a major influence on the punk rock movement in the United States, though they achieved only minor commercial success. Their only record with enough U.S. sales to be certified gold was the compilation album Ramones Mania. Recognition of the band's importance built over the years, and they are now regularly represented in many assessments of all-time great rock music, such as the Rolling Stone lists of the 50 Greatest Artists of All Time and 25 Greatest Live Albums of All Time, VH1's 100 Greatest Artists of Hard Rock, and Mojo's 100 Greatest Albums. In 2002, the Ramones were voted the second greatest rock and roll band ever in Spin, trailing only the Beatles. In 1996, after a tour with the Lollapalooza music festival, the band played their final show and then disbanded. Vocal style Ramone's voice was within a tenor range. His signature cracks, hiccups, snarls, crooning and youthful voice made his one of punk rock's most recognizable voices. Allmusic.com claims that "Joey Ramone's signature bleat was the voice of punk rock in America." As his vocals matured and deepened through his career, so did the Ramones' songwriting, leaving a notable difference from his initial melodic and callow style—two notable tracks serving as examples are "Somebody Put Something in My Drink" and "Mama's Boy". Dee Dee Ramone was quoted as saying "All the other singers New York were copying David Johansen (of the New York Dolls), who was copying Mick Jagger... But Joey was unique, totally unique."Quoted in Strongman (2008), p. 61. Other projects in New York City.]] In 1985, Ramone joined Steven Van Zandt's music industry activist group Artists United Against Apartheid, which campaigned against the Sun City resort in South Africa. Ramone and 49 other recording artists – including Bob Dylan, Bruce Springsteen, Keith Richards, Lou Reed and Run DMC — collaborated on the song "Sun City", in which they pledged they would never perform at the resort. In 1994, Ramone appeared on the Helen Love album Love and Glitter, Hot Days and Music, singing the track "Punk Boy". Helen Love returned the favor, singing on Ramone's song "Mr. Punchy". In October 1996, Ramone headlined the "Rock the Reservation" alternative rock festival in Tuba City, Arizona. 'Joey Ramone & the Resistance' (Daniel Rey on guitar, John Connor on bass guitar and Roger Murdock on drums) debuted Ramone's interpretation of Louis Armstrong's "Wonderful World' live, as well as Ramone's choice of Ramones classics and some of his other favorite songs; The Dave Clark Five's "Any Way You Want It", The Who's "The Kids are Alright" and The Stooges' "No Fun." Ramone co-wrote and recorded the song "Meatball Sandwich" with Youth Gone Mad. For a short time before his death, he took the role of manager and producer for the punk rock band the Independents. His last recording as a vocalist was backup vocals on the CD One Nation Under by the Dine Navajo rock group Blackfire. He appeared on two tracks, "What Do You See" and "Lying to Myself". The 2002 CD won "Best Pop/Rock Album of the Year" at the 2002 Native American Music Awards.Blackfire.net Ramone produced the Ronnie Spector album She Talks to Rainbows in 1999. It was critically acclaimed but was not very commercially successful. The title track was previously on the Ramones' final studio album, ¡Adios Amigos!. Death and influence Joey Ramone died after a seven-year battle with lymphoma at New York-Presbyterian Hospital on April 15, 2001, a month before he would have turned 50.Notice of Joey Ramone's death He was reportedly listening to the song "In a Little While" by U2 when he died.Kaufman, Gil. "Pioneer Joey Ramone Dead At 49" Vh1, April 15, 2001 In an interview in 2014 for Radio 538, Bono confirmed that Joey Ramone's family told him that Ramone listened to the song before he died, which Andy Shernoff (The Dictators) also confirmed.Interview Still in Rock with Andy Shernoff "Still in Rock" His solo album Don't Worry About Me was released posthumously in 2002, and features the single "What a Wonderful World", a cover of the Louis Armstrong standard. MTV News claimed: "With his trademark rose-colored shades, black leather jacket, shoulder-length hair, ripped jeans and alternately snarling and crooning vocals, Joey was the iconic godfather of punk." On November 30, 2003, a block of East 2nd Street in New York City was officially renamed Joey Ramone Place. It is the block where Hyman once lived with bandmate Dee Dee Ramone and is near the former site of the music club CBGB, where the Ramones got their start. Hyman's birthday is celebrated annually by rock 'n' roll nightclubs, hosted in New York City by his brother and, until 2007, his mother, Charlotte. Joey Ramone is interred at Hillside Cemetery in Lyndhurst, New Jersey. In 2001, the Ramones were named as inductees to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, prior to the ceremony held early the following year. Several songs have been written in tribute to Joey Ramone. Tommy, CJ and Marky Ramone and Daniel Rey came together in 2002 to record Jed Davis' Joey Ramone tribute album, The Bowery Electric. Other tributes include "Hello Joe" by Blondie from the album The Curse of Blondie, "Don't Take Me For Granted" by Social Distortion, "Here's To You" by Minus3, "You Can't Kill Joey Ramone" by Sloppy Seconds, Joey by Raimundos, "I Wanna Be Your Joey Ramone" by Sleater-Kinney, "Red and White Stripes" by Moler and "Joey" by the Corin Tucker Band, "I Heard Ramona Sing" by Frank Black, and Amy Rigby's "Dancin' With Joey Ramone". Rammstein ended several shows of their Mutter tour in 2001 with a cover of "Pet Sematary" in honor of the passing of Joey Ramone. In September 2010, the Associated Press reported that "Joey Ramone Place," a sign at the corner of Bowery and East Second Street, was New York City's most stolen sign. Later, the sign was moved to 20 feet above ground level. Drummer Marky Ramone thought Joey would appreciate the fact that his sign would be the most stolen, adding "Now you have to be an NBA player to see it." After several years in development, Ramone's second posthumous album was released on May 22, 2012. Titled ...Ya Know?, it was preceded on Record Store Day by a 7" single re-release of "Blitzkrieg Bop"/"Havana Affair". Joel David Moore portrayed Ramone in the 2013 film CBGB, about the club of the same name. The opening track of U2's 2014 album Songs of Innocence is called "The Miracle (of Joey Ramone)", paying tribute to the Ramones' influence on U2 from a show which the band members had attended in the late 1970s. Lead singer Bono claimed that Joey Ramone showed him how to sing. In the HBO television series Vinyl, James Vincent Boland appears as Joey Ramone - then using the pseudonym Jeff Starship - during his stint as lead singer of the pre-Ramones band Sniper. Discography Solo * Don't Worry About Me (2002) * ...Ya Know? (2012) EPs * In a Family Way – Sibling Rivalry (1994) * Ramones: Leathers from New York – The Ramones and Joey Ramone (solo) (1997) * Christmas Spirit...In My House (2002) Singles * "I Got You Babe" (1982) (Duet with Holly Beth Vincent) * "What a Wonderful World" (2002) * "Rock and Roll Is the Answer" / "There's Got to Be More to Life" (2012) References External links * The Official Joey Ramone Website * Category:1951 births Category:2001 deaths Category:20th-century American singers Category:American male drummers Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American punk rock drummers Category:American punk rock singers Category:American punk rock guitarists Category:Record producers from New York (state) Category:American rock songwriters Category:American tenors Category:Burials at Hillside Cemetery (Lyndhurst, New Jersey) Category:Deaths from cancer in New York (state) Category:Deaths from lymphoma Category:Jewish American musicians Category:Jewish singers Category:Jews in punk rock Category:Singers from New York (state) Category:People from Forest Hills, Queens Category:People from Queens, New York Category:People with obsessive-compulsive disorder Joey Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Guitarists from New York (state) Category:American male guitarists Category:20th-century American drummers Category:20th-century American guitarists